


light

by icouldnotsee (herprettysleeper)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dissociation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Sexual Abuse, M/M, POV Second Person, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herprettysleeper/pseuds/icouldnotsee
Summary: Is that not a gift, to have the bringer of light in such a dark room?





	light

There was a room. There was a dark room full of light. There was a table in the room and no mirrors.

You don't remember your name.

Somebody is coming.

~*~

You remember his name.

~*~

Bringer of Light!

~*~

It's a lovely game! Sure it is a cage, but you are a very dear pet. See how he loves you. See how he cares for you. Outside the cage is only Hell! There is no other safety! Just his hand on your cheek. It burns, but so do the bars.

~*~

His brother does not love you as dearly. He doesn't even touch you. Sometimes they fight. You are well-loved. You are well--oh, you can't remember the last time you ate, but you think you are well-fed.

~*~

You have learned so much! You know what your spine looks like, all the ridges of it.

~*~

If he didn't love you anymore, you can't imagine what you would do. If he didn't want you, there would be nothing at all.

~*~

He mocks you sometimes, but one expects that in a bond.

~*~

He keeps talking about someone like you're supposed to remember them. Doesn't he know? He's the only person who exists. The only person worth loving. He is all held dear.

~*~

One day, someone comes for your body and leaves you behind. The bringer of light touches your face and smiles. You do not know why you are crying.


End file.
